


Haunted House

by esperink



Series: prompt-tober [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Egotober, Fictober, Gen, I don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: fictober + egotober day 1fictober prompt: “Can you feel this?”egotober prompt: haunted house





	Haunted House

 It was midnight, and all was quiet. Little Samira was still awake, and something felt off. She glanced over to her brother’s bed to see if he was still awake. She was surprised to find that he was, nearly jumping when their eyes met. She got out of bed and went over to his.

With every step the room felt a little chillier and a little more… staticky.

“Can you feel this?” she whispered, and before Grayson could respond they both heard a noise, so they both turned to look at the closet.

“I don’t know what ‘this’ is but I don’t like it,” Grayson decided.

Samira nodded in agreement. She walked to the door.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to ask Daddy to check for monsters,” Samira said, reaching for the doorknob. She gave a soft cry when it shocked her.

Grayson got out of the bed and smoothed out his purple butterfly pajamas before going over to the door and grabbing the knob too. He gave a small gasp too but he still opened it.

The two children crept towards the living room, where their father was sleeping on the couch.  He was still wearing his day clothes and his hat. “Daddy,” Samira said, shaking Chase awake. She shook him again. “Daddy!”

Chase blinked blearily up at his children. “Shouldn’ you guys be in bed?”

“Can you check the closet for monsters?” Samira asked as Grayson stood behind her.

Chase stood up and the kids trailed after him as he walked to their room. “Do you think there are monsters?” Chase asked genuinely.

“I can feel it!” his daughter insisted.

“I can feel it too,” Grayson offered up.

Chase stopped the moment he stepped inside the room and looked unsettled. “You know what? You guys should sleep in the living room,” he said, starting to herd them back to the living room.

“Monsters?” Samira questioned.

“Yeah,” he said, almost tersely.

The children climbed onto the couch. Chase sat in the recliner. He promised to keep them safe and they fell asleep much easier.

Chase now, however, couldn’t sleep. He stood when the air felt staticky again. He glanced around. “Please don’t take them,” he said desperately. “They’re just kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr, if you wish: esperinkdraws


End file.
